The purpose of the proposed research is to develop "SeeStar" - a mobile assistance system for people with vision loss. The intent is to increase the functional independence of these consumers by making available a remote assistant who can "see" their situation and offer real help when and where they may need it. This system will be supported through the use of camera cell phones with built in GPS and iVisit remote conferencing software. As part of the phase 1 the iVisit IP Video communications technologies will be extended to a mobile device/network and specialized user interfaces will be considered to simplify usage for users with vision loss. A consumer panel will be involved in guiding: a) the development of a user interface for consumers and operators, b) the development of critical scenarios describing the kinds of situations where users would need help and the type of help they would need, (e.g. mobility, way-finding, shopping, emergency egress), c) the types of subjects and objects they will need the camera to see in order to get help, d) as part of the user interface, how they will get feedback from the system that they are pointing and using the camera as needed as well as or following mobility and way finding guidance from the operators, e) determine if operator controlled pan-tilt- zoom capabilities are of significant enough advantage to merit a specialized camera on mobile phones, f) the types of user interfaces and data services the operators need to have available to them to provide the typical help required by users.